An electrically-operated hydraulic work machine, such as a hydraulic excavator, that performs various types of work by driving an actuator with a hydraulic pump driven by an electric motor is described in Patent Document 1. The electrically-operated hydraulic work machine described in Patent Document 1 includes a fixed displacement hydraulic pump driven by an electric motor, and exercises load sensing control by controlling the rotation speed of the electric motor in such a manner that a pressure difference is maintained constant between the delivery pressure of the hydraulic pump and the highest load pressure of a plurality of hydraulic actuators.